legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
C-3PO
C-3PO is a protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker. 3-PO became a useful ally to both the Republic and the Rebel Alliance. The counterpart of C-3PO is R2-D2. He can be found throughout the entire Star Wars saga as well. Together, the two droids went in the possession of several different masters, among them Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Mungo Baobab and Luke Skywalker. History Service on Tatooine Originally, C-3PO was created in 112 BBY on the planet of Affa, where he served as a protocol droid. In 32 BBY, C-3PO was located on the desert planet Tatooine and went into the possession of a local slave boy named Anakin Skywalker. The boy tried to rebuild C-3PO in the following months. Anakin left him unfinished when he went with Qui-Gon Jinn. Shmi Skywalker, the mother of Anakin, later upgraded C-3PO with coverings and brought him along when Watto sold her to Owen Lars. Clone Wars In 22 BBY Anakin Skywalker returned to Tatooine, along with his future wife, Padmé Amidala, to search for his mother. After her death because of torture conducted by Tusken Raiders, Skywalker returned to the Lars' homestead and buried here there. When he left, he took C-3PO with him. The protocol droid got later, together with his counterpart R2-D2, involved with the Battle of Geonosis. This battle marked the beginning of a galaxy-wide conflict, known as the Clone Wars. This war was fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the Clone Wars, C-3PO went into the possession of Padmé Amidala, when Anakin donated him to his wife. The protocol droid went on many dangerous missions together with Amidala and highly supported the Republic during the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader and killed Padmé Amidala. Amidala gave birth to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa before she died. Luke was given to the Lars' family and Leia was adopted by Bail Organa. R2-D2 and C-3PO were given to Raymus Antilles, and C-3PO's memory was being erased. Different masters In the time before the Battle of Yavin, R2-D2 and C-3PO got separated from the Tantive IV and from their master, Raymus Antilles. They wandered the galaxy and searched for a new master. Their new masters included Jost Ellon, Vik and Nikki Idd, Llez, Thall Joben, Jann Tosh and Mungo Baobab. However, after their journeys, the two droids managed to return to the Tantive IV and went in the possession of Raymus Antilles again. Hero of the Rebellion Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character C-3PO is a playable character in every Lego Star Wars game. He has no weapons but he can unlock doors using the protocol droid panel. When he is attacked his legs and arms fall off before he is killed. He can blow up when the self destruct feature is enabled. Minifigure Original Variant The first C-3PO variant was light gold and featured a custom-made head mould. Newer Variant The latter variant was slightly darker, with a more detailed torso showing exposed wires and printing on the same head mould, highlighting his eyes. Appearances in Lego® Sets *4475 Jabba's Message *4504 Millennium Falcon *7106 Droid Escape *7190 Millennium Falcon *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *8129 AT-AT Walker *9490 Droid Escape *10144 Sandcrawler *10188 Death Star *10198 Tantive IV Video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Movies *The Han Solo Affair *LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out! See also *C-3PO (Chrome Gold) Gallery C-3PO.jpg C-3PO chrome gold.jpg LEGO C3PO Pose.jpg Sw161a.jpg|The second version of C-3PO 20532096464_acb6109291.jpg|The force awakens. Category:Minifigures Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Droids Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI Category:Episode VII Category:Bot Category:Charicter